A New Transformation
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer has a weird dream. Things get even weirder for him when Jasmine gives him two gifts. Why? Read and find out.
1. A Strange Dream

**It was a week after Gamer had met Adam.  
**  
**The previous night:**  
Gamer was having a strange dream. In his dream, he was standing in a strange clearing, surrounded by several figures wearing brown robes.  
The figures were chanting, "The time of Ultimate Gamer is near. The time of Ultimate Gamer is near." Before he could ask what was going on, he woke up.

**Today:**  
Gamer sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead.  
He thought, "Man, that was a strange dream. What makes it even weirder is the fact that I've been having that same dream for the past 4 nights now." Suddenly, a glow emanated from his pocket. He pulled out his lucky blue box that has a lightsaber-shaped indentation that he's had with him since childhood. He thought some more, "Okay. This is even weirder. First the dreams, now my box just glowed. I wonder what it means. Oh well." He got up and had some breakfast. He noticed that Katie was already gone for her date with Alex. After eating, he got a call from Jasmine.  
She said, "Gamer, meet me at the park. I've got two surprises for you."  
Gamer replied, "Sure." Jasmine then hung up. Gamer ran to the park to see what she had.

**At the park:**  
When Gamer got to the park, he saw his girlfriend standing there with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back.  
Gamer said, "Hey Jasmine. What is it?"  
Jasmine replied, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Gamer shrugged as he did so.  
Jasmine then placed the objects she had into his hands.  
She told him, "Now open them." When Gamer did so, he looked and was surprised to see the objects in his hands. They were: A lightsaber keychain, and a new Star Wars dvd.  
Gamer said in surprise, "Why are you giving me these? It's not my birthday."  
Jasmine chuckled, "I know. I just decided to surprise you. What do you think?"  
Gamer started to reply, "I love them. But-" But he was cut off when his box started glowing again, more brightly this time. He pulled it out and looket at it.  
Jasmine asked, "Gamer, what is that?"  
Gamer replied, "It's my lucky box. I've had it since my childhood."  
His girlfriend asked, "Why is it glowing like that?"  
Gamer shrugged as he said, "I don't know." Suddenly, he had an irrestible urge to put the keychain into the indentation. When he did so, the box glowed even brighter, then opened up. Gamer was shocked. He had tried to get it open for years, but never managed to. When he looked inside, there were two items. A dark blue glove, with a strange looking notch on the front, and a slip of paper that said, "The Power Glove of Ultimate Gamer".  
Gamer wondered, "What does this have to do with me? I have a feeling it's connected to my dream."  
Jasmine asked, "What dream?" Gamer told her about his dream the previous night.  
Gamer finished with, "I think this has something to do with it. Let's go to my house so we can look up 'Ultimate Gamer'."  
Jasmine shrugged as she replied, "All right. Let's go." So they went to his house.


	2. Ultimate Gamer

When they got to Gamer's house, they went on his computer.  
Gamer said to Jasmine, "All right, let's see what the connection is between my dream and this 'Ultimate Gamer'. Jasmine nodded. Gamer typed in "Ultimate Gamer" to see what came up. The first link that came up was "The Legend of Ultimate Gamer". When he clicked on it, this is the page that came up:  
"Agent Mobian legend speaks of a supposed hedgehog, destined to become "Ultimate Gamer". No one knows what Ultimate Gamer would look like, but there is a description of the "Destined One". The information, as written in the texts, is as follows:

Friends:  
The Destined One will become friends with: The Fastest Thing Alive, The Ultimate Life Form, The Two-Tailed Fox, The Hedgehog From the Future, The Princess From Another Dimension, and the other members of The Fastest Thing Alive's Team.

Powers:  
The Destined One's natural powers will be: the ability to move instantly from place to place, the ability to move things with the power of the mind, the ability to move quickly across long distances, and the power to launch bombs made of pure energy.

Signs:  
The Destined One will first: fall in love with a black and blue hedgehog.  
Then they will: reveal shameful secrets about themselves to the hedgehog that they date.  
Then they will: have old enemies return.  
And the final sign, they will: be a trickster.

Enemies:  
The Destined One's main enemies will be: the Fastest Thing Alive's Anti, The Fastest Thing Alive's main nemesis, The Cheating Girlfriend of the Fastest Thing Alive, a bullie from middle school, the One Who Forced one of the Destined One's transformations, and the bully who Killed one of their Friends' Fathers.

Transformations:  
The Destined One will have few transformations besides Ultimate Gamer. They will be: Their Super Form, a Werehog for a day, and a Destructive Form that the Destined One has to go through constantly for most of their life.

Picture:  
This is what the Destined One looks like, since all of the texts describe the Destined One describe this hedgehog..."

They scrolled down to look at the picture. What they saw, made their jaws drop.  
Jasmine said, "Oh my god!"  
Gamer, at the same time, said, "Daaaaaaaaaamn!"


	3. A Very Special Baby

When Gamer and Jasmine looked at the drawing of what the "Destined One" would look like, they were both still shocked.  
Gamer said shocked, "No way. That's...me." Sure enough, the picture looked just like Gamer, right down to the shirt and jeans.  
Jasmine replied, "As impossible as it may seem, the ancient Mobians predicted that you are the Destined One." Gamer still didn't quite believe it.  
He suggested, "Let's look at the rest of the information again. I want to be 100% SURE that it's me they're talking about, and not some other light blue male hedgehog who wears a "Star Wars" shirt and blue jeans." They looked at the rest of the information again. Somehow, everything listed matched Gamer perfectly.  
Jasmine turned to Gamer and said, "Gamer, you really ARE the Destined One." Gamer didn't respond because he was suddenly having a memory flashback of a few minutes after he was born.

Gamer's Flashback:  
A few minutes after Gamer was born:  
Even though his mom, Alicia, was still on the hospital bed, his parents managed to look at each other and smile.  
His father, whose name was Carl, said, "He looks handsome. What do you think we should name him?"  
Alicia simply replied, "Gamer." Carl nodded.  
He replied, "Just what I was thinking. You're our first born, Gamer." This made baby Gamer giggle cutely. His parents smiled at how cute this was. Suddenly, the doctor and nurse came back in.  
The doctor said, "You're child is a special one."  
Carl replied, "Yes. He's our first one."  
The nurse shook her head as she said, "Not what he meant."  
The doctor added, "There's something unusual about him."  
Alicia asked in concern, "What is it?"  
The nurse assured her, "Nothing to be worried about. But..." she turned to the doctor.  
The doctor explained, "Before I say what it is, let me tell you why it's unusual. Whenever a new baby is born, we scan it to make sure it'll survive. Part of the scan measures how powerful the child will be. On average, if the child has great power, the power is in the 30 to 50 percent range. But when we scanned your child, we had to double check to be sure our scanners weren't deffective. Turns out, your child's power is in the 80 percent range."  
Carl said, "So he'll be more powerful than most."  
The nurse replied, "Yes. But there's more than that."  
The doctor nodded as he added, "Your child might be the Destined One described in the ancient texts. Have you ever heard of 'The Legend of Ultimate Gamer'?" Gamer's parents nodded.  
Alicia asked, "So you're suggesting that our son might be the one destined to become Ultimate Gamer?"  
The doctor nodded.  
Carl asked, "What other signs, right now, show that Gamer IS the Destined One?"  
The doctor replied, "Look at your son right now." When they did, they were surprised to see that, instead of falling asleep or crying, he looked like he was actually paying close attention.  
Alicia smiled as she said, "Well, if he IS the Destined One, then that'll be one more reason for us to be proud of him."  
End Flashback.

Gamer smiled sadly at he thought of his parents. He turned back to say something to Jasmine, but she wasn't there.  
He gasped, "Jasmine?"  
On his watch communicator he heard Jasmine say, "Gamer, help. I've been captured by several robed figures. And they've already gotten the rest of the Team, including our siblings. Hurry." Before Gamer could respond, the connection was cut off.  
Gamer refused to get angry. Instead, he was actually VERY calm as he tried to think of a plan.  
Suddenly, he heard his mom say, "Son, it's time."  
He smiled as he replied, "I know. Thanks Mom."  
He pulled out his blue box and took the glove out. He slipped it on over one of his regular gloves. But nothing happened. He realized that he needed extra energy to complete the transformation. There was no time to get the Chaos Emeralds. But he figured that whoever captured everyone else would have some kind of trap set for him. He flipped open a screen on the power glove. It locked in on the tracker in Amy's headband and showed him exactly where they were and how to get there. He decided against teleporting, to avoid setting off any traps involving that. He sped off.  
As he did he said, "Hold on guys. I'm coming."


	4. It's Time

With the figures and Jasmine:  
Jasmine was chained to the wall by the brown robed figures.  
She yelled, "You'll never get away with this!"  
One of the figures responded, "Shut up. Once Gamer gets here, we will take him out."  
Jasmine asked, "What did you do with my brother, Gamer's sister, and our friends?"  
Another figure chuckled evilly, "You'll have all the answers shortly." Suddenly, the door burst open. Gamer had destroyed it with an energy bomb.  
He walked into the room and, seeing the brown robed figures, asked, "Who are you guys?" Instead of saying anything, they all reached up to put down their hoods. Gamer was only semi-shocked to see that they were: Eggman, Sally, Scourge, Gregory, Leroy, and Diego.

Gamer then said, "Let my girlfriend go, and tell me where the others are."  
Eggman just smirked evilly and replied, "We won't let your girlfriend go. But your friends and sister and her boyfriend are right here." He flipped a switch, revealing that the others had all been placed in the chests of 8 ft tall robots, and connected to them with mind control helmets on. Eggman continued, "And you will surrender now, or your girlfriend will get quite a...SHOCK!" To demonstrate, he hit a button and electricity jittered across Jasmine's body. She screamed in pain.  
When the shocks subsided, Scourge added, "But if you try to rescue her, the place will blow up."  
Jasmine yelled, "Don't do it Gamer."  
Gamer turned to her and smirked, "Don't worry Jasmine. It'll be fine. Remember, I'm the Destined One." Jasmine's eyes widened with this. He winked at her, then turned back to his enemies. He said, "All right. What do you want me to do?"  
Sally smiled evilly as she said, "Just stand right there." She turned to Eggman and nodded. He pulled out a laser gun and shot it at the still smirking Gamer. Gamer just put the hand with the power glove on in front of it, and the beam seemed to vanish into thin air. The enemies grew slightly nervous at this. Eggman fired 3 more times, aiming for different spots on Gamer. All 3 times, Gamer caught the blast on the hand with the power glove and the beam vanished into thin air. Gamer then pulled the gun out of Eggman's hands with his telekinesis. He held the gun in his regular gloved hand and, with his power glove, he snapped the barrel from the trigger and handle. He threw the trigger and handle to the ground, then placed the barrel into the notch. A button appeared on the glove and he hit it. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a dark blue light, and he floated up 10 feet in the air. When the light dissipated, the enemies' jaws dropped at what they saw.  
Where the light was, there was now a flying and smirking 6 ft. tall hedgehog, without a shirt or pants on, but he had blue fur, light blue skin, light blue eyes, his gloves were dark blue with black spikes on them, and his shoes were light blue with a circular notch on the front of each. In one hand he spun what was the equivalent of a dual-bladed lightsaber, but with one blade light blue and the other blade dark blue. In his other hand he held what looked like a dark blue version of Amy's Piko Piko hammer but it had 8 conular spikes with a hole at the top of each on the mallet and a button on the handle. He was surrounded by a dark blue aura.  
Ultimate Gamer said, "You guys are in trouble."


	5. More Than a Legend

Diego smirked evilly, "You might look different, but we'll still win. We've still got your friends and your sister in our robots." He nodded to Eggman, who sent the robots after him.  
Ultimate Gamer heard his friends and sister shout in his mind, "Help us Gamer, we can't fight it."  
He mentally replied, "I'll free you guys. But first, I'll disable the robots." He flew up to Jasmine and asked, "You'll be okay staying up here a little longer?"  
Jasmine replied, "Yeah. Deal with the robots first."  
Ultimate Gamer smiled as he said, "I will." He flew back down to where the robots were. Immediately, they attacked. He just sliced through the arms of one with his lightsaber and smashed the head of another with his hammer then hit the button on the handle. Energy beams launched out of the spikes and hit the heads of the other robots. Then he made an energy bomb appear above the notches on each shoe and he kicked them at other robots. Those directly hit. He teleported behind some of them and used his telekinesis to slam the robots into each other. He continued disabling the robots, then when they were all down, he smashed through the chest plate of each, freed his friends and his sister, brought them to a safe spot with his telekinesis, then freed Jasmine.  
He gave her a quick kiss and said, "Take the others to Tails's Workshop. I'll deal with these doofuses." Jasmine nodded and teleported away with the others.  
Ultimate Gamer turned to the enemies and smiled.  
He flew right at them and quickly knocked them all out with either energy bombs or simple hammer strikes. He teleported to Tails's Workshop when they were defeated.  
When he got there, he powered down.


	6. Celebration

When Gamer got back to Tails's Workshop, the others looked at him.  
He chuckled as he said, "I suppose you want me to explain exactly how I was able to rescue you guys so easily." When they nodded, he said, "All right." He told them how he found out that he was the "Destined One" and the flashback that he had.  
When he was done, Katie replied, "Wow, bro. I can't believe that you are the Destined One."  
Gamer smiled as he said, "I became Ultimate Gamer and yet I still can't really believe it."  
Sonic grinned as he replied, "You know, we should have a party to celebrate your newest form." The others agreed.

30 minutes later:  
Everyone was having a good time. There was lots of pizza and soda, and lots of chocolate cake as well. Right now, they were all listening to Weird Al songs. Gamer was dancing with Jasmine and Katie was dancing with Alex. Suddenly, Gamer had an idea.  
He asked, "Jasmine, can you excuse me for a moment?"  
Jasmine nodded as she replied, "Sure."  
Gamer broke away and went to where there was some room. He pulled out his power glove and slipped it back on. Katie noticed this and turned to Alex. Before she could say anything, he nodded. She went over to where her brother was.  
She asked, "Bro, what are you doing?"  
Gamer replied, "Just testing a theory I have. I'll be right back." He teleported away, then came back a few seconds later. He was holding a Chaos Emerald. Katie realized what he was doing. Gamer put the Chaos Emerald into the notch on the glove and hit the button to activate it. He was surrounded by the blue light and after a few seconds, he transformed back into Ultimate Gamer. The others turned to look and their eyes widened with an unspoken question.  
Ultimate Gamer smirked, "You're probably wondering what I just did. Well, I thought that transforming into this was going to be more than just a one-time thing. I realized that I needed extra energy, and so I got one of the Chaos Emeralds." He removed the glove and turned back to normal.  
Shadow replied, "I guess that now there are two 'Ultimates' in the Team. Me since I'm the Ultimate Life form, and you because you can turn into Ultimate Gamer pretty much anytime you want."  
Gamer said, "Yup." They continued partying for the next several hours.

That night after the party:  
The others had all gone to their homes. Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex decided to go to their homes as well.  
Gamer gave Jasmine a kiss and said, "Bye Jasmine. See you tomorrow. Love you."  
Jasmine replied, "See you. Love you too."  
Katie and Alex also shared a kiss and said goodbye to each other. Gamer and Katie went to Gamer's house and Jasmine and Alex went to her house. They all went to bed and fell asleep.

Somewhere unknown:  
None of them knew it, but someone evil was watching them. He was shrouded in darkness except for his eyes, which were blood red. He chuckled evilly as he saw them go home.  
He said, "So, the light blue hedgehog is the Destined One. Now I know who to take out first when I finally come to take over Mobius. Enjoy your freedom while you can." He laughed evilly as the darkness swallowed his form up.

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, Alex, Gregory, and Leroy belong to me.**  
**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog  
_Nebula and Diego belong to _Nebula the Hedgehog  
_All others belong to either SEGA or Sonic Archie.  
**


End file.
